politicraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Regnum Utriusque Siciliea-Kingdom of the Two Sicilies
The Kingdom of Two Sicilies is a growing kingdom in the South of Italy. It is an absolute monarchy where the king trusts his viceroys to keep control over certain areas of the kingdom Members _ITA_Nunzio-King Firecycle-Viceroy OREL-member Nyo_-Member Anotora-Member Constitution The Kingdom of the Two Sicilies strives to behave like an organic nation: everybody has its role and does it for the growth of the kingdom and for the improvement of his own living condition Ranking 1.The Authority of the King is supreme. Citizen can appeal any sentence from the Viceroys to the King, who has the last word in settling disputes of this kind. In his role as peacemaker and legislator, the King takes it upon himself to act with justice, rightfulness and treating every member of the faction as equals 2.The Viceroys have authority over the region that the King assigned to them. It's forbidden to assign a Viceroy to a region he doesn't want to rule over, as no member should feel in exile inside his own kingdom.The title of Viceroy can be transferred to another member (official) with the consent of the King.The Viceroys are tasked with building and upkeeing their region, settling the disputes between members who live in said regions, and allocating resources among them. In enacting his power, the Viceroy takes it upon himself to act with justice, rightfulness, and treating every member living in his region as equals. 3. The members and citizen of the Kingdom belong to a specific region under the domain of the Viceroy. It is the Viceroy's duty to assing the citizens enough goods and resources to the citizens, so that they can perform their job in the safest and most rewarding way. Unless a good is in scarcity, it should never be denied to a member who requests it. If a citizen feels that the Viceroy isn't acting in the interest of the region and of its inhabitants, it is his right to send a petition to the king, who can decide to accept or repeal the appeal sent by the citizen. The members who show a good attitude and have consistently good results are eligible to become Viceroys or to cover other important roles. Due to the fact that for now the Two Sicilies don't have full control over their land, nor enough Viceroys, these intermediate positions will be defined on a latter date Religion The Kingdom of Two Sicilies recognizes in Catholicism the Only True Faith. Members of other confessions or not confessionals are accepted, but encouraged to embrace Catholicism. The confession of a member can never be an obstacle to the member's progression inside the ranking of the faction Property Laws All goods produced inside a Viceroyaume belong to the Viceroy himself. It is the duty of the Viceroy to redistribute these resources in the most efficient way, in order to meet the needs of the citizens who live in the Viceroyaume. All goods produced inside the Capital belong to the King himself, who has the same duty as Viceroys in the territory of the Capital. All luxury goods produced inside a Viceroyaume belong to the Viceroy himself. All luxury goods produced inside the Capital belong to the King. One tenth of these resources is levied as tax and is sent to the Royal Vault. Only Viceroys or the King can agree to a trade outside the faction, even though a citizen can propose the trade to the Viceroy, or trade if the goods to be traded have been assigned to him by the Viceroy. It's strictly forbidden to access unassigned goods in order to trade with other factions, and for obvious reasons it will result in a trial for treason. The goods assigned by the Viceroy to the citizens are considered private property of the citizens who bear said goods All citizens have a right to an housing. In case the Viceroy doesn't provide to this need for the citizen, the citizens have the right to build an house of modest proportions inside the borders of the Viceroyaume, and to consider this house as their private property All citizens have a right to a renewable food source. All citizens can therefore own a plot of land 3x3 where they cultivate wheat. The production of this small plot of land is the sole property of the citizens, and can be traded accordingly in accordance to the trade rules stated above. War and Peace It is up to the king to refuse, propose or break an alliance, whenever he believes it would weaken or strenghten the Kingdom. The Viceroys and the King are responsible for the training and the supplying of an army in case of war. Iron and Diamons must be supplied with care to the most successful soldiers and the most important officers. Only the King can declare war War can be declared only to factions who pose a real threat to the kingdom All citizens are expected to fight for the faction in time of war, with the equipment given to them by the viceroys and the king. Some of the Citizen's personal freedoms could be suspended during war. The Vault The royal vault includes a selection of precious goods (iron, gold, lapis lazuli, diamonds and emeralds). It is made up by the taxes paid by the viceroys and the king himself to the Vault, amounting to 1/10th of the precious goods produced in the viceroyaume/capital. The vault can only be opened in case of need, and only if both the king and at least more than a half of the viceroys agree to its opening. The Vault should be used as a supply of war materials ONLY in extreme cases, as it is the viceroys' and the king's duty to distribute luxury goods in such a manner that it's possible to properly supply a standing army in case of war. The Vault should be used to fuel trade ONLY in extreme cases, when some vital trade agreements must be upheld or for other extraordinary reasons, as it is both the Viceroys' and the King's duty to agree only to sensible and materially feasible trade agreements. Crimes 1. Citizen against Citizen The Viceroy in charge of the region where the crime was committed have the last word in the case. The punishment can range from the revocation of some rights to outright expulsion. The citizen has a right to appeal the sentence to the king 2.Viceroy against Citizen The Viceroy who was victim of unjust behavior from a Citizen (regardless of the region the citizen belongs to) can judge the citizen in base of the severity of his crime, just like in case 1. The citizen has a right to appeal the sentence to the king. 3. Viceroy against the King A viceroy guilty of theft against national property, assault to the king, or any other form of treason, undergoes a two part trial. First, he is demoted to member, and judged by a group of his former peers. Then he is judged before the king himself. Punishment can range from simple demotion to expulsion. The viceroy can't appeal this sentence 4. Citizen against the King Any crime committed agains the property of the king, the king, or the national property (i.e. goods that belong to the Vault for example) are judged by the King himself. They can range to temporary suspension of rights to expulsion. The sentence can't be appealed/ It's worth to stress that no sentence is necessarily irrevocable. Any citizen that defects to another faction without informing the faction first, or that betray and defect from the two sicilies (for example stealing goods and leaving, or revealing critical informations and leaving) are considered traitors, are banished from the Kingdom, have their property entirely revocated, and risk being killed on sight by any Sicilian member or ally